


Happily Ever After

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, bad stuff never happened, morning snuggles, one of the two, or didn't turn out bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen still isn't sure exactly how everything turned out all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> For Ami_Ven on comment_fic on Livejournal. Because I needed to make things a little happier.

Owen still isn't sure exactly how everything turned out all right. Every time he tries to think back his memories get a little fuzzy. Part of him, the part that's used to dealing with the abnormal and paranormal and... timey-wimey stuff tries to tell him that there's something wrong with all of this, that it can't possibly be real.

Beside him in bed, Tosh stirs in the morning sun, tugging the plush white comforter up higher in an attempt to stave back the morning. Owen smiles and curls up against her her bare back, nuzzling aside strands of dark hair to press a kiss to the back of her neck. Tosh gives a sleepy, appreciative noise deep in her throat, one hand reaching back to find Owen's and pull it around her, urging him to cup one of her gloriously bare breasts. He hums in appreciation, nuzzling her neck as he teases her nipple with the pad of his thumb. "Good morning, love...."

"Love..." Tosh echoes sleepily, shifting closer to him as her nipple pebbles under his touch. She turns a little in his embrace, enough to catch his mouth in a yearning kiss.

He doesn't care how the got here, Owen decides. It just matters that they're here. There's no monsters or robots or conquering aliens. Just Tosh, the most important thing in his world. It's all that he's ever needed.


End file.
